


What A Year, What A Night

by Serendipitys_Stories



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Middle Aged Men In Love, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Post-Canon, also they may be a bit OOC towards the end, but listen, it's for the greater good I promise, just an idea that I had to get out, no beta we die like men, okay I can't really think of any more serious tags, rated for slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitys_Stories/pseuds/Serendipitys_Stories
Summary: 1969 had been quite a year for both Cliff and Rick. They both entered the year at a low, but perhaps they can start the next one with a high.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What A Year, What A Night

1969 had been quite a fucking year for Cliff and Rick.

It essentially started off with Rick still trying to find work for both him and Cliff in Hollywood, playing parts in pilots and coming to terms with their faded fame.

Which led to them spending the better part of the year in Italy performing in spaghetti westerns and earning money once again. Rick even got married. It was a strange occurrence for the both of them. But one thing led to another with Francesca, and the next thing any of them knew, Rick got hitched. They were a couple more weeks in Italy before it was time to go back to the states.

Then immediately after they got back, the fucking hippie attack happened. 

But before that, Cliff and Rick just had to get absolutely shitfaced, and Cliff had to go even further by smoking the acid cigarette. At the time, his reasoning held up that breaking up with someone who was more than a wife but a little less than a brother seemed like the perfect time to smoke it.

But still, the god damned hippies attacked. They considered themselves lucky that they survived relatively unharmed, the only major injury being Cliff stabbed in the leg. 

Oddly enough though, it wasn’t all bad. Rick finally got a chance to meet Sharon and Jay. He was immediately invited over after the attack, and Rick quickly bonded with the pair and their friends. 

The next three months were eventful as well. Rick appeared in talk shows and got more roles, bigger, better roles, in movies and shows, which led to Cliff sticking around, since who better to be his stunt double. Things were looking up for the most part.

For the most part.

Francesca left a month after the hippie attack. It was a major catalyst itself, but not the only thing. The honeymoon high depleted completely soon after that, and it became clear that their marriage was. Really unnecessary. They came to an agreement and an amicable divorce, electing to stay friends. She went back to Italy soon after where some fame of the attack followed her, making her have the same outcome as Rick in movies and shows.

It was hard on Rick for a bit, but only a very small bit. Cliff stayed. In fact, they both got even closer. Neither of them could believe that they almost said goodbye for good. Who does that to your best friend of almost a decade?

The closeness came about with an unexpected consequence too, which was Cliff moving in with Rick. In the beginning, they argued that it served as protection, the possibility of a hippie revenge still feasible. But after a while, it came to convenience, where Rick wouldn’t be alone as often, and Cliff got a much needed upgrade in living space. Brandy ended up being the real winner, being able to be with the two people who spoiled her the most.

It didn’t even take a full week from the first day Cliff moved in to make it seem like it was always that way, that they always lived together.

And just like that, December soon came, bringing Christmas Eve with it.

They were invited to a Christmas Eve party at the Polanski residence, where Jay and Sharon invited friends over and made it a semi-big party. The place was decorated beyond belief, especially the outside where the main event was happening. Cliff and Rick were enjoying themselves, conversing with the couple and doting over Sharon’s child. They were a cute little thing admittedly. Rick and Cliff also ate well and drank plenty.

Maybe just a bit too much. Not enough to warrant a repeated level of August, but perhaps close enough. Cliff and Rick were mostly in each other’s company, but when they’re both drunk, they’re practically inseparable. 

It just so happened then, that when they decided to separate from the crowd outside and go inside to relax, they decided to stop and chat in the corner of a room that had a mistletoe hanging. Neither of them noticed at first, not aware of their surroundings besides each other and those who would occasionally pass by them. In fact, neither of them wouldn’t have noticed had it not been Cliff randomly looking up during their conversation, and going a bit wide-eyed in realization. It took a second for Rick to catch on, and look up as well. He joined Cliff in surprise, and proceeded to blush furiously. It was hidden under the general redness of drunkenness, but it was still there nonetheless. Cliff, perhaps, in the same state. 

Time was still between them at that moment. Both of them were still looking up at the mistletoe, their drunken minds going a mile a minute in every direction on what exactly to do next.

Until Cliff decided for them.

He took Rick’s face in his hands, made Rick look at him, and kissed Rick on the corner of his mouth.

Whether it was supposed to be his cheek or his lip originally, Cliff couldn’t tell, and it wouldn’t have mattered since his coordination wouldn’t have been the best anyway. The corner of the lip was good enough.

They were both then staring wide-eyed at each other, processing what just happened.

Cliff kissed Rick under a mistletoe.

And when that sunk in:

They both laughed.

It was tradition to kiss under a mistletoe, and when you and your best friend are drunk at a Christmas party, well, the tradition seems funnier that way, adding to the ridiculousness.

When they were both done laughing, they continued to talk as if nothing had happened. 

Some time later, they bid Sharon and Jay goodnight, and miraculously made it home in one piece.

The next morning was Christmas Day, and they both started it off wonderfully: with a hangover. The drinking from the party caught up to them, giving them both a headache and cursing at the sun for being so bright. It was rough to get the day going, but they were functional relatively quickly, having been in this situation many times before.

They ate breakfast, Rick was always the one to cook something for both of them. It wasn’t that Cliff lacked some cooking skills, but whenever he tried, something bad always happened. He was accident prone, to an extent that it was both comical and concerning.

After they ate, they gave the gifts they got each other.

Rick got Cliff a silver chain bracelet. It had a plain plate on the front engraved with Cliff’s initials, ‘C.B.’.

Cliff got Rick a new lighter, and on the bottom corner, it had the small engraving of Rick’s initials, ‘R.D.’. 

They both chuckled at the coincidence. What are the chances that they’d both have the same idea?

They were also both warmed at the fact that they got each other such nice gifts. 

Rick did need a new lighter, and it was quite good looking and good quality too. The black made it look sleek, and the engraving made him happy, a small personalized touch that showed Cliff was thinking of him. Cliff also liked the bracelet, a lot. There was one time Rick got him a watch, but they both learned their lesson quickly when it broke during a particularly rough stunt. The bracelet would last longer, and it was very nice. The engraving had the same effect that it did for Rick, it showed that Rick was thinking of him. 

After that, they spent the rest of the day together, recuperating from the party still. They weren’t as young as they used to be.

Some time in, Rick remembered the kiss. The mistletoe kiss. The mistletoe kiss that Cliff gave him. He blushed furiously at the memory. He didn’t think Cliff would actually kiss him. He though that they would both continue to ignore it. Rick certainly wasn’t going to be the one to initiate a kiss. He would be too anxious, too worried about the consequences, even in a drunken state. But Cliff did. Cliff kissed him, and on the corner of his lip. It somehow felt more intimate that way. 

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to comprehend everything. Did it mean Cliff liked him? Surely it had to. But they were both drunk, so maybe it meant nothing. But if a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts, then does it also apply to his actions? So did Cliff want to kiss him? And the gift, and the fact that they stayed together even after the attack, that he agreed to move in, that they had stayed friends, best friends for so long, that he was always there for Rick no matter what he needed or was going through….

Could it really be possible that Cliff liked him back?

Liked him back.

Rick liked Cliff too.

He liked Cliff a lot.

He loved Cliff.

He has for a while now. From the first time they worked together, Rick was infatuated with the Cliff. Cliff was very good looking for one, and was always nice to Rick, never judging him for his stutter or his breakdowns or anything. He took care of Rick. And with that, Rick came to care for Cliff as well.

Fuck.

He loved Cliff.

And most likely, Cliff liked him back. 

But it didn’t seem like Cliff remembered the kiss at all, so he decided that it was best not to try his luck and remind him of it. 

The rest of the night was the same it was from the day. Perhaps Rick was a little more on edge because of the memory, but he played it off. They watched whatever was on the television until it was time to go to bed.

The next few days passed by as if they were any other day for the pair since no one was really going to be filming anything during the holidays.

And before they knew it, it was December 31st, New Years Eve.

Sharon and Jay were going to have another small party, and in turn invited Cliff and Rick to come over. They both agreed, having nothing really planned. 

They were enjoying themselves just like they always do: drinking, smoking, and conversing. Sharon would be the one to point out Cliff’s new bracelet and Rick’s new lighter. She was always so observant. Cliff and Rick confessed that they were the gifts they got for each other. She adored them, saying that it was sweet that they still got each other something even after being friends for so long, how much they cared for each other. They both blushed a bit at the statement, not acknowledging completely what she said. They quickly changed the subject and continued to converse for a while. 

Eventually, both Cliff and Rick made their leave. They didn’t plan to stay the whole time, since again, they weren’t as young as they used to be. They bid Sharon and Jay a good new year, and left. The walk back home was relatively laid back, with them chatting.

When they got back, Cliff went to take Brandy out for one last walk for the night.

During the walk, Cliff took a bit of time to reflect on the year. He’ll admit, he was a bit nervous about how it would go. Both him and Rick were running on the tail end of their fame, not entirely sure where they were going or what they were doing. He was especially worried when they came back from Italy. The news that Rick would have to let Cliff go broke his heart. He didn’t let it show though, just accepted that they would, after almost a decade, would no longer be a part of each other’s lives. But, shit happened and now they were back to how they were, with Rick getting roles and Cliff doing stunts. 

And then the Christmas party, It took him a while to remember, but, he kissed Rick. They were drunk, and under a mistletoe, but it still didn’t change the fact that he kissed Rick. He chuckled to himself and blushed lightly at the memory. It was a bit funny, so both of them laughing after it made sense, it gave an easy out for both of them. Rick most likely didn’t feel the same way for him, so it was good that he didn’t seem to remember the event himself. It probably would’ve brought about the same heartbreak to Cliff as the prospect of leaving Rick for good. 

But that didn’t happen, and he got away with kissing Rick, and he could be happy with that. 

Cliff arrived back home after a short while. He looked at the clock on the wall, it read 11:36pm. He went to turn on the television, changing the channel to CBS, tuning it to the recorded coverage of the ball drop in New York City. 

He turned around and saw Rick in the bar, in the middle of making their favorite drinks: a whiskey sour for Rick and a bloody mary for Cliff. When he finished, Rick brought over the drinks, handing the bloody mary to Cliff, and sat down on the couch. Cliff took a chance, and sat next to Rick.

They were watching the coverage of the year, listening to the major events that happened, some they knew, some they didn’t. They conversed as well, about anything really, from the beginning of the year to where they are right now. Cliff debated mentioning the events that happened at Spahn Ranch, that he knew about the fucking hippies prior, not sure about them, that they gave him a bad feeling, but decided against it, saving it for another time, should he decide to tell Rick at all.

Time passed relatively quickly, and it was soon 11:52pm. News coverage from what happened in New York was getting more animated, everyone voicing their excitement for the new decade. They were close to finishing their drinks, when Rick proposed a small toast to Cliff. Nothing fancy, just a quick thank you for staying for so long and putting up with his shit, and to hopefully another year of being good friends. Cliff didn’t know where it came from, but chuckled and blushed slightly. He didn’t think much of it though, Rick might’ve just been a little sentimental.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t return the favor though. He admitted to Rick that he was thankful to still be friends with him as well. He also mentioned himself lucky to have met such a talented person, and that Cliff hoped he’ll still be there when Rick goes on to more projects the coming year, and that he’ll always be a big supporter. 

It was now Rick’s turn to blush at the confession. He overheard the television. It was a countdown of the last minute. They raised their drinks to each other and finished them. Rick heard the countdown, close to the thirty second mark, and gathered his resolve.

As Cliff finished his drink, he realized he may have sounded a bit too sentimental, too feeling, in his toast to Rick. But he didn’t think much of it, Rick would probably not think much of it either, that it was only generic words, no matter how much Cliff meant it. 

He overheard the counter as well beginning to go down from ten. Cliff was actually a bit nervous.

Nine.

Who knew what the future would hold with the new decade.

Eight. 

Not to mention how much shit actually went down this year.

Seven.

But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Six.

Cliff just knew that he wasn’t going to be alone.

Five.

He looked over at Rick, who seemed lost in thought.

Four. 

Cliff smiled unconsciously, thinking that Rick looked a bit cute in that moment.

Three.

Rick put his glass down on the coffee table.

Two.

Rick turned to look at Cliff, a determined look on his face.

One.

Rick cupped Cliff’s face, and then,

Zero.

At 12:00am, January 1st, 1970, Cliff was certain of two things:

He heard the beginning of Guy Lumbardo’s Auld Lang Syne,

And,

That Rick was kissing him.

Holy Shit.

Rick was kissing him.

Cliff didn’t react.

Rick separated, letting go of Cliff’s face, his own face a furious pink blush. He was looking at Cliff, trying to gauge the consequences of his action.

Cliff was wide-eyed and shocked, just staring straight ahead, back at Rick, but not really looking at him.

Rick kissed Cliff.

Rick kissed Cliff.

And Rick started to panic. 

Cliff didn’t react, he fucked up, he ruined everything. Cliff was surely to hate him now. Why did he do that? He shouldn’t have done that. It was a stupid delusion that Cliff liked him back. He needed to get away before things got worse. He felt tears begin to well up. He needed to get away. 

But before he could, it was Cliff’s turn to hold Rick’s face in one hand, grabbing Rick’s upper arm in the other,

And kissed him.

It took a second, but a wave of relief washed over Rick. He closed his eyes, the tears that welled falling, but of joy, not regret.

They were quickly kissing in earnest. Rick moved his arms, wrapping them around Cliff’s neck, the hand on Rick’s arm moving to his waist. Rick noticed that Cliff’s lips were slightly chapped compared to his own, but found that he loved the difference.

Cliff moved them carefully, making it so that they were both laying on the couch, Rick on top of him. They didn’t break away, not wanting the feeling, the moment to stop. Their arms were still where they were. Rick moved to gently run his hand through Cliff’s hair, Cliff wrapping his other arm around Rick' waist, holding him close.

Rick felt a quick flicker across his lips, and then they were kissing deeper, impassioned. 

They both tasted like alcohol, and a little like cigarettes. Their hearts were hammering in their chests, feeling as if they were going to burst out, They were holding each other closer, tighter, afraid to let go, as if the other would just disappear, and the moment would’ve all been false.

But they couldn’t kiss forever.

They separated, breathing a bit heavily, both of them blushing from what just happened. They were vaguely aware of the last part of Auld Lang Syne playing from the television. They were just looking at each other, smitten. Cliff allowed himself a crooked smile, something he hasn’t done in a long while, evident of how genuinely enamored he was. Rick was smiling too, thinking that Cliff looked wonderful with that expression on his face. He let out a breathy laugh, his own happiness and adoration coming through.

Rick went to kiss the corner of Cliff’s mouth, and it was Cliff’s turn to chuckle. It was reminiscent of the mistletoe kiss, showing that they both knew, they both remembered.

They were both at peace, content, infatuated, just laying together, kissing quickly once more, letting the television become a comfortable background.

They didn’t say much.

They felt they didn’t have to say much. 

But, what they did say, what Cliff and Rick confessed,

An echoed _I love you_

And another deep kiss

And a quick _Happy New Year_

And another softer kiss

Solidified everything for them.

They laid there for a while, not wanting to move. They enjoyed each other’s presence, watching the television, but not paying attention, sharing a small kiss every now and then, both growing tired as the night went on.

Soon, it was time to go to sleep. Rick got off of Cliff, careful not to hurt him, even though he was sure that Cliff would be fine regardless. He extended his hand to Cliff, who took it and sat up, then stood up when he felt Rick pull a little. 

They faced each other. They kissed once more, as if they were addicted, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Rick invited Cliff to sleep with him, and immediately blushed red, the implication barely hitting him. Cliff went a bit wide-eyed again, blushing slightly himself once more. He chuckled, showing that he understood what Rick meant. He accepted, and Rick smiled once more. 

They both went to Rick’s room, where they would change into more comfortable clothes, lay in bed, and rest.

A kiss at midnight on New Years is said to bring good luck in love.

Which may have been the last thought of the pair, before they kissed each other one last time, a kiss goodnight, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay hear me out; I did a bit of research (like I do for everything that I write) and technically delayed broadcasting was around during the time period, so it can be argued a bit that the NYC Ball Drop could have been broadcasted at the time. I know realistically it most likely didn't happen, but it's kinda hard to find info on daily life of New Years traditions in California during the 60s and 70s. SO if you could please suspend your belief and reality, I would be eternally grateful.
> 
> And alright! This is my first (published) fanfic and, all I ask is that you please be nice qwq. I have plenty more ideas for this pairing and I would love to continue writing and sharing, but we'll see we'll see. (This was also a challenge to myself to get at least one fic done this year that is short(er), so if the writing seems off, that kind of explains it.)  
> Thank you for your time in reading this fic!!!


End file.
